Adventures With Hunters
by Kurapica Lover
Summary: Four hunters suddenly came to another dimension and made freimds. No one would know whast would happen nest. I wonder???
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. I only own Yuki and Yume.  
  
Author's notes: This story is based on Killua-the-assasin's fic called "Hunters In Our World". She allowed me to use her characters so I thank her. Hope you'll enjoy the 1st chapter. I just don't know if I'm really gonna add her characters.  
  
Chapter 1: The 1st meeting  
  
((Author: Before I really start the fic. I want to introduce the two female main characters.  
  
Name: Yuki Age: 14 years old Birthday: April 5 Bloodtype: AB Bestfriend: Yume Family: Are all in America to work. Looks: Have long reddish hair with green eyes. She hates glasses. Her height is 5'9" Family background: Her whole family went to America. She lives with her best friend Yume right after Yume's house was burned by fire. She's very wealthy. But she's not a kind who brags about her wealth. She's a computer expert. At her age, she's already a professional Computer Programmer. She's kind, gentle, loving, and intelligent. But the only sunject she hates is Math.  
  
Name: Yume Age: 14 years old Birthday: June 14 Bloodtype: B Bestfriend: Yuki Family: Are all in China Looks: Have long purple hair and purple eyes. her height is 5'8" Family background: Like Yuki, her whole family went to China to work right after the incident when their house was burned by fire. Right after that, she joins her bestfriend Yuki in Yuki's house while helping her in her job She's kind, gentle, loving, and intelligent.  
  
Author: There! Done!))  
  
Yuki and Yume were walking home. They were very tired of school work. Luckily, next day was the start of their summer vacation and they could take a break. While walking, a bright light came and down fell on top of the two were 4 shadowy figures.  
  
"Ouch! Watch it! You're landing on my back" "Don't you think you're the only one getting squished?!" "Get off me!" "Gomen."  
  
"Grr... get off me!!!" Yuki shouted. The four figures got off them. Yuki almost fainted when she saw who the four people were. "GON! KILLUA! KURAPICA! LEORIO?! Tell me I'm dreaming!" Yuki exclaimed. "Uh-uh... you're not." Yume said while staring at Killua.  
  
"Tell me. Who are you? How'd we got here? And how'd you know our names?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! One by one please! Yume, kindly explain everything to them." Yuki said. Yume nodded. "Okay. Let me explain. I am Yume and she's my best friend Yuki. We have no idea on how you guys came here. And. On how we knew you guys..." "Wait Yume," Yuki said. "Let me continue. On how we knew you guys... your four are the main characters of the anime Hunter X Hunter made by Yoshihiro Togashi." Yuki said.  
  
"Oh... we are the main characters of the anime called Hunter X Hunter and we are made by an animator called Yoshihiro Togashi. Okay... huh?" Kurapica said. "WE ARE WHAT?!" The four exclaimed.  
  
"I said you four are..." "Okay okay! Don't repeat!" Killua exclaimed. "Wait Killua! Umm... I know that this may sound insulting. But... where are we going to stay?" Gon asked.  
  
Yuki placed her hands in a thinking posistion. A light-bulb came to her mind. "AHA! You guys can stay at my house! My house is big and we are only two. I still have 16 vacant bed rooms. So... do you guys approve?" Yuki asked. "Yes! Arigato!" Leorio exclaimed happily, almost hugging Yuki. Wrong move Leorio. Yuki got insulted at send Leorio flying high in the sky. He fell down with a big CRASH.  
  
"So? Are you guys coming?" Yume asked. "Yes. Come on. Gon! Killua!" Kurapica exclaimed while following Yuki and Yume.  
  
Leorio got up. Crows started flying above his head. He turned around to see Yuki, yume, Gon, Killua, and Kurapica going away, leaving him behind. "WAIT!!!" Leorio excliamed.  
  
"Hmp. Suits you right, pervert." Yuki and Yume said in unison.  
  
"If you want to come along, follow us." Kurapica said. "Come. Do you want to run with us?" Gon asked the two girls. Yuki and Yume grinned. "Sure. Let's go!" Gon, Killua, Kurapica, Yuki, and Yume were running very swiftly.  
  
"Gee... you're a very fast runner Yuki." Kurapica said.  
  
"Hai. Arigato! That's what everybody's saying." Yuki asked.  
  
"Yume, you run so swiftly. The two of you made me remember the geneiryodan." Killua said.  
  
"Arigato! You think so? Really? Like Yuki, everyone says that to us." Yume said.  
  
"Hey! Look at Leorio! His nerves can be seen!" Gon exclaimed. "Yeah! Come on! Let's fasten up!" Kurapica exclaimed grinning.  
  
"Hey! WAIT UP!" Leorio said.  
  
'Yume, they definatly don't have an idea that we can ESP each other.' Yuki said. 'Hai. They definatly don't know.' Yume replied. 'I'm happy I get to see him. As time passes by, I hope I'll get to say my feelings to him.' Yuki said. 'Me too Yuki. I hope that I'll have the courage to say it to him.' Yume said.  
  
Hai = Yes Arigato = Thank you  
  
Author's notes: So... this is it for this chapter. More chapters coming right up! Just wait and see! Reviews please! (^-~) 


	2. Inside the House

Disclaimer: I told you. Hunter X Hunter is not mine.  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! Hope that you'll like this chappy!  
  
"" (normal talking) '' (ESP) ** (thinking)  
  
"WOW!!!" Gon, Killua, Kurapica, and Leorio exclaimed in unison. "Is this really you're house?!" Killua asked Yume. Yume nodded. "Gee... the two of you live here alone?" Gon asked. "Yes. Only two of us." Yuki replied. Kurapica stepped beside her and asked, "The two of you can handle this big house?" Kurapica asked. "No. Kurapica, this is not a house anymore. This is a mansion!" Leorio exclaimed. "Yeah yeah right. As for the answer to your question. It's fine. the two of us can handle this big MANSION as you call it." Yuki said.  
  
"So. Care to come in?" Yume asked. "Yeah. A minute more. Hard rain is going to fall." Yuki said. "Huh? Yeah. I'm coming!" Kurapica said as he entered the house.  
  
*Hmm... sometging's fishy is going on here. How did those two know that for 1 more minute, rain is going to fall?* Kurapica wondered. He then heard a cheerful voice calling him. He looked at the door and saw Yuki waving at him.  
  
"Kurapica! Come on in!" Yuki called out.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kurapica said as he stepped in the door of the house.  
  
Inside, everybody gasped. Except for Yuki and Yume of course. "WOW!!! THIS IS YOU'RE LIVING ROOM?!" The four exclaimed in unison. Yuki and Yume nodded. "Yup. But we weren't the ones who bought this house." Yume said. "Yes. Our whole family went to America. Yume's house was burned because of fire. After that incident, her family also went to America. I told her that she may live with me. She disagreed at first but she gave in. *giggle* My family bought this mansion for us." Yuki exclaimed. "Oh! So that's why the two of you live alone in her!" Gon exclaimed.  
  
"Yume, please show Killua and Gon's room. And I'll go with these two." Yuki said pionting to Kurapica and Leorio at her back and started grinning at the blushing Yume. 'Yume, you're blushing. Killua... you like him. I know it.' Yuki ESPed. ' Stop it! Of course you know it! I told you! And I know that you like Kurapica too!'Yume replied back. 'Oh come on! You're just gonna show then their room.' Yuki ESPed back. 'OKAY FINE!' Yume ESPed exclaiming.  
  
"Okay! Before we show you you're rooms, we need to tell you some important things. Tomorrow we have work to do. We are Computer Programmers too. That is our part-time job. When you need anything, each room have a mic. Press number 7 and that's our work room, nuber 4 is my room, 5 in Yume's room, 6 is the kitchen. Our rooms are just near your rooms. So at midnight, if you need anything, just go to our rooms." Yuki explained. Everyone nodded.  
  
"So. We'll now show your rooms. Just follow us." Yume said. "Tomorrow, we'll be busy. But in the afternoon, we can buy you guys clothes. You're clothes are not worn here in our world." Yuki said. "Okay! Arigato!" Gon said. "You're welcome!" The two replied.  
  
Killua and Leorio looked outside the wondow. "Look. When did this rain started?" Leorio asked. Yume looked outside too. "This rain started about 3 minutes ago." Yume said.  
  
Killua went near Kurapica. "Psst...! Kurapica, did you noticed it?" Killua whispered. "On how they knew when this rain started? Yeah. I noticed it too." Kurapica whispered back. "Later at night, I would sneak out of my room. I'll go and see what these two are hiding." Killua suggested. "Yes. I agree." Kurapica said.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Reviews please!  
  
Yuki: I don't have powers! Author: Not in this story. Kurapica: What will happen next? Author: Secret. Killua: Am I gonna get caught? Author: You'll know. Kurapica: Tell me now or else... Author: Uh-uh... you can't do that to me or else, you know what would happen. Kurapica: Grr...! Yume: Guys... cool down! OTHERS: We'll try! Yume: *sweatdrop* Author: Okay! Before these people would talk again, reviews please! NO TALKING!!! 


	3. A Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own HxH.  
  
That night, Killua and Kurapica sneaked out of their room. They went to Yuki and Yume's room. They were surprized that the two were not there. So they used En to search for them. They went to the garden. They were so shocked to see Yuki and Yume there. Their eyes were closed and red and blue aura was surrounding them.  
  
"Kurapica, look. They have a katana. Why do they have such weapon here?" Killua wondered.  
  
"I don't know. But we're here to check it out." Kurapica said.  
  
A dew dropped near them. They suddenly shlashed the water with their katana. Then they sat down once again. Suddenly, Yuki and Yume opened their eyes. They started walking towrds the gate. The opened it and went outside. Of course, Killua and Kurapica followed them.  
  
The two girls stopped at a certain point. They started running. Killua and Kurapica followed them. When the Yuki and yume stopped once more. They jumped on top of a tree. They saw a man, kidnapping a girl at about 7 years of age. They jumped down and ran towards the direction of the two.  
  
"Killua, what do you think did they see?" Kurapica asked.  
  
"I have no idea. We better start following them." Killua replied.  
  
They went towrds the kidnapper. The kidnapper noticed them and started to run. But before he was able to go any farther, Yume already got hold of the man while Yuki was having her katana posistioned near the man's stomach.  
  
"Let go of the girl." Yuki said with a very serious voice.  
  
"Do it! Now!" Yume ordered.  
  
The man let go of the girl, Yuki let go of her katana and placed it back to its original state. She looked at the crying girl and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry little girl. You're safe now. Don't cry. Yume, please bring that man tp the prison. And don't let him go." Yuki said. Yume gave her a thumbs-up. "Gotcha!" Yume said then went.  
  
Yuki looked at the nearby wall. "Show yourselves now. You two can't hide from me." Yuki said.  
  
"Oh no Kurapica. She got us." Killua said. "Then we better show ourselves." Kurapica said.  
  
"Huh? KURAPICA?! KILLUA?! What are you two doing here?! Please. Don't tell anyone except Gon and Leorio what you've seen." Yuki pleaded. "You can go now." "Hai. Arigato oneesan!" The girl said. "I'm not your oneesan. But you may call me oneesan. Just don't tell anyone okay? You're mom and dad may know about this. But no other. Deal?" Yuki said. "Deal!" The little girl clapped her hand playfully then the girl went away.  
  
"I'm done Yuki... huh? Killua? Kurapica? What are you doing here?" Yume asked.  
  
"Yume, they already know," Yuki said. "But they promised not to speak of it." Yuki said.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, oh alright. Let's go back! It's nearly morning!" Yume said as she dashed and pulled Killua's hand playfully. Yuki also did the same to Kurapica.  
  
When they got inside the house...  
  
"Killua, Kurapica, promise us that only Gon and Leorio would know about this." Yuki said.  
  
"Hai. Promise."  
  
Author's notes: It's still short! I wonder on when I would be able to make a long chapter. Anyway, reviews please! 


	4. New Friends

Disclaimers: I don't own Hunter X Hunter okay?

Chapter 4: New Friends 

After Yuki and Yume explained everything to Gon and Leorio, everything went well. One day…

Yuki: *yawned* Gee… what time is it? *Looks at the clock* Oya ma!!! I'm late! I'm gonna be late!

Yuki dashed outside her room to her workroom. She hurriedly got all her files placed on a diskette then she changed her clothes. She was about to go outside when she bumped to Kurapica. 

Yuki: Ohayou Kurapica! I'm gonna be late!

Kurapica: What's the rush?

Yuki: *puts her shoes on* I got to attend an auction! 

Killua: Auction?

Yume: *wiping her hands* There's an auction going on her at our place once a year. But this auction is only for computer programs. Yuki's an expert on making and designing computer programs so she don't like to miss it. 

Gon: Oh. So that's how you two earn money.

Yuki: Yup! Sometimes, she also applies as a preschool teacher. Oh my! I'm totally late!

Yuki dashed outside the door. It is obvious that she doesn't wanna miss it. On the way, she bumped into 2 girls.

Girl 1: Oh my! I'm sorry miss!

Yuki: *stands up* It's okay.

Girl 2: I hope that we could make it up to you.

Yuki: No I'm okay! Okay! I'm in a hurry! Bye!

At the auction, when she was registering her programs, the lady there asked her:

Lady: What are your programs?

Since Yuki bought lotsa programs, the lady has a hard time typing them. When they were done, Yuki went straight to the waiting room. She met the 2 girls she bumped just a while ago.

Yuki: Hi! We met again! Oh! I almost forgot! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Yuki Mihara. And you two are?

Girl 1: Oh! I am Rika Mikagashi. Nice to meet you Yuki!

Girl 2: And I'm her partner. My name is Naomi Masaki. It's a pleasure to meet one of the famous computer programmer.

Yuki: Famous? I'm famous? Nah! I'm not!

Naomi: Oh yes you are! Instead of a computer programmer, you also are a member of the Secret Detective Police Agency. 

Rika: Yes. You also have a partner named Yume Shizaki. Your job is to capture loose class a criminals.

Yuki: Gee… how'd you know?

Naomi: Many still don't know about you two. By the way, let's change the topic. I also know that you two love Anime especially Hunter X Hunter. My favorite character is Gon. I know that it's very rare for Gon to have fans.

Rika: And. Mine is very rare. Don't be shocked okay? I like Leorio.

Yuki almost fainted because of shock. A HUGE sweat drop formed on the right side of her head.

Yuki: Ehh… Rika, are you sure you like Leorio?

Rika: 100% sure!

Yuki: Fine.

Down at the auction, the last program that Yuki owned was being sold. 

Announcer: Is the highest prize 500 million? That's the highest prize!

Yuki: Oya ma!!! 500 million?! 

Yuki went towards a table where a sheet of paper is placed. There in that paper, her earnings were written. She almost fainted when she saw how much was there.

Yuki: What a?! 3 billion?!

Naomi: Oh my! You earn so much! You really are a professional!

Rika: You're very good!

Yuki: Thanks!

Naomi: The auction has already ended. Well, we are going to study at Tokyo Junior High. How 'bout you and Yume?

Yuki: We're also going to study at Tokyo Junior High! Anyway, let's meet at the park tomorrow. I want to show something to you two at my house. Okay?

Both: Okay.

Yuki: Meet us tomorrow! 3:00 at afternoon! Bye! See you there!

Rika and Naomi: Bye!

Oya ma = our expression at school when we're shocked

Author's notes: How about this one? Is it nice? Reviews please!


	5. Dinner at House

Disclaimers: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

The next day, Yuki and Yume were dashing towards the park. When it was exactly 3:20, they arrived.

Naomi: What took you so long Yuki?

Yuki: *out of breath* I'm… sorry…

Yume: I'm Yume anyway. Yuki here was struggling to put her clothes on and she's a slow poke.

Yuki: I'M NOT!!!

Yume: Oh yes you are.

Yuki: I'M NOT!!!

Yume: YOU ARE!!!

Yuki: Not!

Yume: YES!  
Yuki: NOT!

Yume: YES!

Yuki: I SAID NOT!!!!!!

Then a rambling started. Naomi and Rika sweat dropped. 

Rika: My name is Rika and she's Naomi. Now you told us that you're going to show us something right?

The rambling stopped.

Yuki: Yup. Come on.

At Yuki's home…

Naomi: OH MY!!! This is you're house?! IT'S SO BIG!!!

Rika: Yeah!

Yume: Anyway,  come in!

When they went in…

Gon: Welcome home Yuki! Yume!

Yuki and Yume: Hi Gon!

Naomi: Gon? *stares at him* GON!!!

Naomi jumped at Gon. Gon was having that swirly eyes. Rika saw Leorio. She jumped towards him too. Like Gon, Leorio was having those swirly eyes.

Gon and Leorio: I-Can't-breath…

Naomi and Rika: *jumps off* Ehh!!! GOMEN! GOMEN-NASAI!!!

Later on, while they were explaining everything…

Yume: Here. Have some tea.

Everyone: Arigato!

Yuki: Okay. First of all… I want to tell you two guys, Gon, Leorio, on why did Naomi and Rika pounced on the two of you. Gon, the reason why Naomi pounced on you is because she likes you.

Gon: Really???

Naomi: Yes. *blush*

Yuki: And Leorio, Rika pounced on you because she likes you.

Kurapica: Gee… never thought that a stupid oaf would have a fan.

Leorio: I'm not a stupid oaf!

Rika: Yes he's not!

Killua: Leorio, there's your protector.

Leorio: I love you Rika! *hugs Rika*

Rika: *blush*

Yuki and Yume took a sip on their tea.

Yuki: If you excuse me, I still have some work to do. Yume, Gon, Kurapica, Killua, Leorio, please entertain them.

Others: Hai!

Yuki: Okay! See you later! Oh and by the way…

Naomi and Rika: Yes?

Yuki: Please stay for dinner. You may ask your mom or dad if you may stay. Use the phone over there okay?

Naomi: Hai!

Rika: Arigato!

Cring… Cring…

Voice: Hello?

Naomi: Hello Mom? This is me Naomi.

Voice: Oh Naomi! What phone are you using?

Naomi: Mom, guess what? The famous Computer Programmer invites me for dinner. Yuki Mihara.

Voice: Really! You're very lucky my daughter! You may even stay overnight if you wish. 

Naomi: Really Mom?! Thanks! Bye!

Cring…Cring…

Voice: Hello?

Rika: Hi Mom! I'm at the house of Yuki Mihara! The famous computer programmer! She's inviting me for dinner. May I come?

Voice: Of course sweetie! Ask her too if you could stay overnight okay?

Rika: Why Mom? I'm only asking if I could join them for dinner?

Voice: Nothing. It's a surprise.

Rika: Oh okay. Bye!

Naomi and Rika: Our Mom agreed. And they also said if we could also stay overnight. Could we?

Killua: You better ask Yuki.

Kurapica: Yeah. After all, she's the boss here.

Gon: Yup! And I hope that she'll agree.

Yuki: *from a speaker* Gon, Killua, Kurapica, Leorio, could you prepare dinner please?

Kurapica: I'm there!

Leorio: Hey Yuki! Naomi and Rika said that their parents agreed.

Killua: Yeah! And they could also stay overnight.

Yuki: Okay. Gon, Naomi and Rika's room is on the right side of your room.

Gon: Okie dockie!

Yuki: Thanks! Yume, you know what to do.

Yume: Roger!

So Yume, and Gon shows Naomi and Rika their rooms while Kurapica, Killua, and Leorio went to the kitchen to cook.

Author's notes: I should admit that Gon, Killua, Kurapica, and Leorio didn't talk much in this chapter. Sorry. Anyway, please review! 


	6. A Little Chatting

Disclaimers: I don't own them okay? I'm not like the geneiryodan. I don't steal.

That night, about 10:00 p.m, Yuki stepped out of her workroom at last. She saw Kurapica carrying a tray of food.

Yuki: Hi Kurapica!

Kurapica: Yuki, I was suppose to bring you this.

Yuki: Oh how thoughtful of you Kurapica! I'm almost done with my work. Let's eat this together. Shall we?

Kurapica: Uhh… sure! 

They went inside Yuki's workroom. Kurapica gasped as he saw the inside of the room.

Kurapica: Wow! This is your workroom? Very big.

Yuki: *nod* Yup! It's very big! I needed a big room like this to finish my work.

Yuki went towards the side of the big screen on her BIG computer monitor and pushed a small button. A little cabinet appeared with some buttons. She pushed a button and a door opened. The room seems like a small living room complete with a TV, Air Conditioner, refrigerator, and everything you may see inside a living room.

Yuki: Place the tray here.

 Yuki went to the refrigeration and got out a bottle of cola. She went to another small cabinet and got another glass. She was about to touch the cola, when suddenly, Kurapica stopped her.

Kurapica: Wait! Let me do it.

Yuki: No. Let me.

Kurapica: I said let me do it.

They both went to get the cola at the same time. Their hands touched when they both touched the bottle. Yuki and Kurapica blushed at the same time.

Yuki: *tries to look innocent* Let's pour it together.

Kurapica: Okay.

So they ate. After a while, they started telling stories about themselves.

Yuki: So Kurapica. Tell me some things about yourself.

Kurapica: I was born on Rukuso Region. The Kuruta Tribe was my home, until the geneiryodan went and destroyed my tribe to get our scarlet eyes. I would never forgive them.

Yuki looked at Kurapica. His eyes were crimson, filled of hatred and suffering. She looked down at the floor.

Yuki: It must have been hard for you. 

Yuki held Kurapica's hands.

Yuki: But if you need a companion and Gon, Killua, or Leorio's not with you, I'm here to help. I may be far, but I will always be with you. 

Yuki suddenly stopped. She blushed.

Yuki: Why am I saying these things? I meant…

Kurapica placed his finger on Yuki's lips to make her stop.

Kurapica: Arigato Yuki. You're a very good friend. 

Yuki stood up and smiled.

Yuki: Thank you for keeping me company. And for exchange, I would let you see how my work is done.

The two went outside the small living room to continue Yuki's work. Yuki offered Kurapica a seat next to her. She started continuing her work again. 

About 3 more hours, Yuki's work was almost done.

Author's notes: AHH!!! I think I'm gonna burst!!!

Kurapica: Ehh… 

Yuki: Author, I am Kurapica's sister remember? Why do I need to be his pair?

Author: Because I luv it! *laughs hysterically*

Gon, Yume, Killua, Leorio, Naomi, and Rika: WAH!!! WE DIDN'T TALK!!! WAH!!! (T-T)

Author: Hush little ones. You'll all talk at the next chapter okay?


End file.
